The Sex Will Be So Good
by JMolover13
Summary: Graham convinces Regina to go on a public date with him. Regina convinces Graham to make it a double date with Ruby and Emma. Ruby and Emma are only together to get Regina and Graham broken up... Swan Queen/Red Hunt. Tumblr Prompt.


**AN: I changed this one just a little bit… just because I don't think that Regina would ever be forced to do anything in Storybrooke…**

Graham huffed in frustration when Regina didn't look up from her paperwork to answer his question. The only thing she did was scoff and say, "You are not serious."

He walked around to her and pulled her chair from the desk, "Yes… I am." He gave her these puppy eyes that no one was able to resist, "Please, Regina… I've never asked for anything in this," He used this next word in frustration, but Regina would never let him call it anything but, "_Arrangement_—"

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

"Regina, I am asking you…" He touched her face, making her stay with him, "To go on a date with me. To let me show you off; and prove the deputy wrong."

Regina quirked a brow at this, "Excuse me? What is this about the deputy?"

"Well… she says that her and Ruby are much better together than you and I because Ruby at least lets Emma touch her in public… and when I say touch—" he started to tell her that he meant he almost arrested them for having sex in public…

"Enough." She put up her hand, "I'll go… On one condition… We double with them to show her just how much better we are."

Graham smiled and nodded, "Alright. I'll tell her now… 7 okay?" Regina only nodded once before turning back to her paperwork.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina and Graham were sitting alone at the table for four for five minutes. They had said nothing to each other since they were seated. Graham didn't even pick up his menu to pretend to be perusing in order to avoid conversation… he just looked down at the table.

Regina however did pick up her menu. She folded it and looked up at him, "This is why I don't date." She said seriously, "Conversation is trivial and dull, and not talking is worse."

Before Graham could respond, Ruby and Emma came waltzing in, attached at the hip. Emma pulled out Ruby's chair across from Graham for her, "Oh Honey!" Ruby turned and took Emma's chin, bringing her in, "You are so sweet!" She said before she kissed her. When she pulled back, she gave Emma a secret wink that only Emma would understand.

~0~0~

See, Ruby and Emma were quite the pair indeed. They were best friends. They could talk about things that they couldn't talk about with say… Mary Margaret and Ashley… and they were both the type of person to like a good fuck… and be _in_ like with someone… that had an _arrangement _with someone else.

One day, after a particularly dazzling romp in the hay, Emma turned to Ruby, "You think they fuck as good as us?"

Ruby turned to Emma, "Are you kidding?" She giggled, "But…" She bit her lip as she decided on wording, "I think that if she was with you and I was with him that it'd be that much better, you know? It'd be right…"

"Agreed." Emma turned back to look up at the ceiling, "Too bad we can't break them up…"

Ruby did a double take to her friend before she popped her head up and stared at her, "Emma…"

Emma looked at the brunette, letting the gears turn before the smile graced her lips, "We break them up…"

~0~0~

So, as Ruby winked at her, she gave her own subtle smirk in return before she took her own seat.

"Nice of you to join us…" The 'finally' remained unspoken, "Deputy Swan… Ruby." The mayor said.

"Thank you for the invite Madam Mayor." Emma ignored her annoyance at their tardiness and laid her elbows on the table and propped her head in her hand, both knowing she looked like the love struck puppy she was, and thoroughly annoying the mayor with her lack of etiquette.

"Yes, thank you Graham." Ruby stared sultrily at him before she crossed her legs and 'accidentally' ran her foot up his leg a moment. He jumped, "Oh, I'm sorry… was that you?" She smirked devilishly.

By this point Regina'd had enough, "Oh for the love… Deputy! Please remove your elbows from the table."

Emma loved it when she was annoyed, "Why? I'm comfortable…"

Regina raised her brow, "Were you raised by a pack of wolves?"

Emma considered this, "I somehow feel that I'd be better off if I were…" They stared deep into each other's eyes, fighting silently until finally Emma raised her hands in surrender and leaned back into her chair.

Graham and Ruby silently communicated that they were sorry about their counterpart's reactions while this happened.

After getting their drinks and putting in their orders, there was a bout of awkward silence. Ruby sipped lightly on her drink, Graham continued to stare at the table, Regina twiddled her thumbs and Emma threw the air in her mouth from cheek to cheek in rapid succession.

The blonde leaned back in her chair, placing her hands on her head for a minute before she looked up at the mayor who was just blatantly staring. She glanced over to Ruby subtly, and caught her slightly raised brow before the brunette turned to Graham and she turned back to the mayor. They kept staring at everything. Emma took in the mayor's usual business, nice shirt and what she could only assume was one of the tightest, you-can-tell-what-type-of-underwear-or-lack-thereof pencil skirts and them sexy heels she was always wearing… but the shirt had two more buttons unbuttoned and the mayor's chest was on display in the most subtly sexy way the blonde had ever seen… and Regina was having a little fun of her own observing Emma. She was wearing the blue jacket…. And the black tank top… and she saw a pair of black skinny jeans clad on her legs when they came in… and at this point, Regina can't resist the glance to Emma's obviously amazing chest. She glances back up and they resume their eye contact.

Emma just knows that Ruby and Graham are looking at each other in much the same way…. The eye sex they give each other is even more ridiculous than Emma and Regina. She shakes from boring into the mayor's soul and coughs, "How's Henry?" She asks the mayor carefully.

"He's fine. He got his test back today… aced it. He has soccer practice tomorrow… I trust you can come get him and take him home?" She asked, "I have a… meeting."

Emma glanced to Graham who scratched the back of his head and didn't dare look her direction. She jutted her jaw to the side, "Yeah, no…" Emma smirked as she stretched back and laid an arm around Ruby, "I got my own meeting…"

Regina's nostrils flared, "Deputy Swan!" she said angrily and leaned forward, "I've had a standing private meeting every Wednesday at that time. You are the one that is always asking to spend more time with him. I give you time and you turn it down to sleep around with the waitress?"

Emma's brows rose and she looked over to Ruby who too offense to that, "You Madam Mayor, just because I'm a waitress doesn't mean I'm a hussy." She started to stand, "Don't use the words like they're the same because you're too busy fucking the Sheriff but really lusting after my girlfriend. Just because I have what you want gives you no right to say what you said in the way that you did." She threw her napkin down and turned to leave the restaurant.

"Rubes!" Emma grabbed her wrist, "Come on…"

Ruby made sure neither of them could see her face as she mouthed, 'Make sure he follows me… Good luck' before she really said, "No, Emma! I'm done." She ripped her hand from the blonde and stalked out of the restaurant.

Emma flared her nostrils and huffed as she dramatically put her hands on the arms of her chair to push back and chase after her, but she was stopped, "No, please! I'll go after her… besides, you two clearly have more to talk about and this date is already ruined." Graham shook his head after looking at Regina who only shrugged and watched him go.

"I told him not to ask for this." She rolled her eyes.

"You told your lover not to ask you on a date?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "He is _not_ my lover…"

"Do you fuck him?"

"Can you be more vulgar?"

Emma smirked, "I'm pretty sure I can, yeah… Let's see…" She got comfortable and thought a moment before she opened her mouth, but Regina put her hand up to stop her.

"I'd rather not know." She said before she started to stand.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Well… the date is over… I'm going to call a cab and go home…"

Emma stood up as well and threw some bills on the table to cover their uneaten meals. "Don't be ridiculous… I'll take you home… there's no sense in you calling a cab when my car is right outside…"

Regina looked at her, "You call that thing a car?" Emma gave her a subtle smirk, "I suppose it is better than the stench of Gary's cab…" She gestured for Emma to go first.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Ruby come on… she didn't mean it. You know how she is…" Graham followed Ruby out of the restaurant and towards the street that led to Granny's, "At least let me take you home… please… it's the least I could do…"

Ruby scoffed, "No Graham. I'll be fine I promise."

"Ruby. Come on! Ruby!"

Once they were far enough away from the restaurant, Ruby turned to him swiftly and stared into his eyes, "Why are you with her?"

Graham swallowed hard and took a moment before he responded, "…Why are you with Emma?"

"Because you're with her… and that's why Emma's with me." Ruby gave a pathetic smile.

"Because I'm with her?" He asked confused.

"No!" Ruby said, "Because she's with you…"

"Emma likes the mayor?"

"Yes."

"And you like…me?" Graham was so perplexed by this… he couldn't understand it for the life of him.

"Graham…" she stared up at him for a full minute before she leaned up and kissed him hard, "Yes."

"I like you too." He breathed out before he pushed her against the building they had been walking passed.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Thank you for driving me home…" Regina felt obligated what with it being polite…

"Of course." Emma nodded before she started getting out of her car.

"What are you doing?" Regina was confused as she unbuckled her seatbelt and watched Emma walk around.

"I'm walking you to your door… Despite the fact that you are going home with a different person than you left with, this is still a date and you should still be walked to your door."

"This is still a date?" Regina asked as she willingly took Emma's arm.

"Mhmm." Emma nodded.

"How so?" Regina asked as they walked up the stairs to the door.

"You need a reason?"

"Yes." Regina nodded.

Emma sighed as she looked down at the wood beneath her. She pursed her lips to the side then stared back into Regina's eyes. She wasted no time going in to kiss her hard.

Soon Regina found herself pressed against her front door… and loving every minute of it.

However, eventually… she pulled back, "What about Ruby?"

"She's fine." Emma tried to go back in.

"No." Regina pushed on Emma's sternum. "She just left the restaurant in an angry huff."

Emma smirked, "She wasn't angry…" Regina raised a curious brow. Emma sighed before she spilt the beans, "Ruby likes Graham as much as I like you… We hatched a plan to split you guys up… So… If I know Ruby—and trust me, I do… She and Graham have found an alley, the diner or..the most boring, her bedroom and are a lot farther along than you and me."

Regina crossed her arms, "You and that little waitress think you can break Graham and I and our arrangement up just like that?"

"Yes." Emma nodded vigorously.

Regina knit her brows, "Why?"

Emma moved and leaned into Regina's bubble again, "Because we both deduced that you and Graham have to be good in the sack—"

"Obviously."

"And we both know that we're both good in the sack… but if we were all in the sack with the person we actually _wanted_ to be with… Then it'd be mind-blowing."

"And just what makes you think that I'll agree to sleeping with you?"

"Sweet Pea that kiss that we just had just about made you cream your panties… I know that for a fact…" She kissed her once more for effect, "And I just get better and better as the night progresses…" She licked Regina's ear, "I also give the best lady head in town, so if you'd like a mind-blowing orgasm… any time, any day of the week, all you have to do is let me in tonight…."

"Is that a metaphor?"

Emma nodded, "It's both a metaphor and literal, if you are metaphorically letting me in…"

Regina stood there and stared at Emma a second.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Graham had come to his senses.. He actually did a lot… he was just glad that they had made it to the diner before it got to where they were now…, "You really think they are going to be together and I'll be able to be with you?" He asked.

Ruby smirked as she ripped at his belt, "Graham, if I know Emma…. And I do… she's not gonna let up on Regina until Regina says yes to her… So relax, and let me enjoy the ride, so you can too." She pushed him onto a table and mounted him.

"This is really happening?" Graham asked as he ripped at Ruby's shirt.

"Uh huh." Ruby nodded as she leaned down and kissed him again, running a single digit through his scruff.

"I don't… I don't want to have to go back to her… It's already so much better…"

Ruby stared at him a moment, "You won't have to." She said before she kissed him once more.

They made out a bit longer, releasing each other from the confines of their clothing. Graham was trailing kisses down Ruby's neck as she sighed, "Oh my God! The sex is going to be so good!"

Graham grinned and kissed his way back up to her mouth, "The sex will be _really_ good." He agreed before kissing her heatedly once more.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Let me in." Emma whispered in the brunette's ear as she nipped and kissed the flesh around it and on her neck, "I could be your knight in shining armor… the best thing that ever happened to you… You have to take the chance and let me in."

"Why?"

"Because you want it. Don't deny yourself because you're too fucking scared… I wouldn't peg you to give into your fears."

"You have no idea what I am scared of." Regina grunted out and tried to push Emma away but she wouldn't budge.

"You're scared of shadows… just like me… You're scared of your past, you're scared of it coming back to burn you after you actually find the happiness you're looking for… Regina." She said seriously, "Let me in… at least this way you have another pair of hands to help you fight the shadows off…"

Regina swallowed before she reached for the door handle and turned the knob. She moved inside and Emma stayed on the porch… she was not going to follow her unless Regina beckoned… she wasn't going to force her way in. When Regina turned to see Emma still outside, she knew that Emma would never push her to make a decision like this… that this was all her own. She reached out and took her hand, bringing her in the foyer.

"You let me in."

"Only because the sex will be good." Regina said with a hint of joking that only the deputy would ever be able to hear.

Emma grinned and kissed her, "The sex will be good…" She admitted.


End file.
